Royal Marriage
by PeaPrince
Summary: What will happen if the supposed married princess disappears and leave the kingdom in chaos? Now Kuro, the princess's bodyguard must step up and responsible for it. How? Becomes the princess himself. KuroXShiro. Chapter 7 is up!
1. Royal 1

Once upon a time there were 2 kingdoms. One located on the cold north snowy mountains and the other lied behind the other side, where the night is longer than the day. Two kingdoms were constantly trapped in an endless war, each wanted to reclaim the other as theirs. The white kingdom wanted a territory where there wasn't snow on the ground, the black kingdom was simply tired with the darkness. After centuries, both kings of respected kingdom had come to an agreement. They agreed to put the battle on to rest and gained peace. The contract included what they call a _royal marriage_.

White kingdom's prince would marry the black kingdom's princess, and then their heir would reign the entire area of both kingdoms, unite white and black into one.

As today was a day for both involved parties to meet.

* * *

**Black Kingdom**

The preparation was a chaos. The royal ball would be held in black palace, therefore every staffs consisted of maids, butlers, even some dukes and duchess were busy.

Yatogami Kuro entered the ball room with his sword in tow. He did some checks for final preparation. His job was to verify everything went smoothly for the princess. He always did his job thoroughly since it was his hobby to protect and serve.

"Yatogami-kun," Kuro turned, he was confronted by Yukizome Kukuri. Princess's personal maid. "Have you seen hime-sama? She wasn't in her room."

The information was enough to make the black haired bodyguard's face went pale.

The princess, neko hime-sama was a very carefree girl. Her personality was best described as an adorable cat. She loved playing around and never bothered with anything. When she'd heard the upcoming arranged marriage, she only tilted her head, smiling to his direction and asked about what a marriage is.

War is coming. Kuro made a personal note in his head.

He loved the princess, in his perspective, taking care of her was similar with petting a cat.

"Have you checked the garden?" Kuro asked, he managed to gain his calm composure back. Everything's gonna be alright.

"I've checked gardens, kitchen, playing room, bath room, every places she often goes to… I wonder where's the princess… she's looking forward this ball event so much." Kukuri said with worried tone, concern about a failed wedding and war was not only Kuro's problem.

"Yukizome-san, is there anyone know about this matter?" Now, Kuro seriously grabbed the maid's shoulder.

"Yes… some butlers and maids who searching her…"

Kuro nodded, "Tell the king. I will search for her myself… but I'll be honest, there's no much I can do when the prince of white kingdom arrives…"

* * *

**White Kingdom**

Isana Yashiro stared at his reflection on full sized mirror inside his room. Today was his first meeting with the black kingdom's princess. If he was being asked how his feeling right now… it was complicated. He'd grown up knowing his destiny wouldn't be like common people luckily had. He was a prince and heir for white kingdom. Even though he had grown up with such harshness, difficult condition, and fuzzy childhood, he became a good man. He too wanted the war over and people happy, and a marriage was a very cheap price to reach that kind of impossible ideal. However there was this feeling… a stung feeling around his chest, the feeling just like when everyone close to him had to remain distance just because he was a royalty… the similar feeling of loneliness. But this wasn't that.

"Your highness… the carriage's ready outside." His butler told him.

Shiro turned away from the mirror. He's ready. Shiro threw his remarkable smile which capable to melt even the coldest ice on the kingdom.

"Let's go then."

* * *

"How is it?" Kukuri asked, now worries were visible on her eyes. She spotted on Kuro entered the main gate with depressed look, and still no princess with him. Kuro weakly shook his head.

"Oh my God… the white king will be very enraged… she has to come!"

Kuro gritted his teeth, "I know… how's your majesty?" Kuro asked about the black king. All parts of him regretted why he hadn't keep watch to the princess. Everything could've ruined.

"He wants to see you in his chamber."

Kuro immediately headed to the king's chamber. He imagined how furious the king would've been… he was a failure after all. And if war did happen, he would take all the responsibility on it.

"Your majesty, it's Yatogami." He announced his arrival.

"Come in, and lock the door once you're inside." A husky deep voice answered. Kuro obeyed. Inside, the king was sitting on his bed. The black king was still in his black pajama.

"You can't find her?"

Kuro preferred silent. The king took it as a yes.

He slammed the wall so hard, Kuro still remained unmoving on his spot. "YOU ARE USELESS THING!"

Kuro went to kneel, he bowed deep to the number one person in black kingdom. "Forgive me, I'm ready to take any punishment you befall to me!"

As he was expected the words, the king only let out a small huff followed by evil chuckles. "Punishment?! Now you are asking a punishment. Even death can't make up what you've done today… Yatogami-kun."

"I will responsible for it…" Kuro gulped, he was afraid if he couldn't hide his fear any longer.

"My daughter's disappear. So you have to reset it." The king finally said.

"Your majesty?"

"Listen… if you fail in this mission I will sacrifice you as scapegoat… what will you do is you will be nekohime princess in tonight's ball. You have long beautiful hair just like my daughter, we can do something with the color…"

Kuro's head snapped up, he never expected such order. "Your majesty… what if… what if they'd find out?"

"Then you understood about the sacrificial lamb is about… you will admit your crime that you intentionally impersonate the princess unbeknownst to us even myself to destroy the engagement. That crime will cost you your life… but then, it's necessary to prevent the inevitable war…"

Kuro's mind was processing the entire situation he would dive in. Impersonate a princess… protect his identity so the prince won't find out… prevent the war…

The last one was the most important.

"I – Your humble subordinate will carry out the order!" Kuro bowed again. It was shame at first when he had walked in, but then perhaps he would walk out with a little hope.

"Then go, pleased the white prince. Remember, it is _your_ life on stake…"

* * *

**I love to hear your thought ^^**

**Their encounter... next chapter -**


	2. Royal 2

**I never own K project**

* * *

The white carriage took a halt on a border between two kingdoms. Shiroh took a peek outside through the small window, they had arrived on Black kingdom. Only few steps ahead, the white haired prince could see the darkness of night, he also felt the weather had turned a little warmer so he had to remove his coat.

After few minutes, his carriage began to move again. Now, the scenery changed. The cold white snow path was replaced by dark rocky path. The covered snow trees were now only ordinary trees at night. Shiroh looked up, his gaze met with a full round moon on the night sky. He took time to admire the moment before the round thing above lost, hidden behind the thick black cloud. In his kingdom, the moon never appeared. Everything he had seen always been white including the sky. Even the brightest star was enveloped by the white cloud. In here, the situation was different. He was greeted with such contrast scenery... The dark night sky and white moon dwelled together right above him.

_How beautiful._

His father had told him that the princess of Black kingdom was very beautiful. Shiroh didn't get much explanation about his fiancée, the only thing he knew was the woman is the quiet type and the moment she acknowledged about the arrangement, she'd accepted without further complaint. Not that Shiro wanted her to refuse, but he at least expected a little rebel from the princess part. Because it would only make sense to him that the woman was very obedient. That she was _no_ different than him.

_I wonder if she has a beauty like it_... His eyes still fixed on the moon.

* * *

"Yatogami-kun, we only have less than an hour to do this... I hope you pay attention." Kukuri again slapped Kuroh's shoulder with a short wooden stick. She had lost her good patience loving side 5 minutes ago. "Sit gracefully!"

Yatogami Kuroh, Neko-hime bodyguard... well, he was now not a bodyguard anymore. The next second, the highness Black King carried out the order... matters became out of hand. All the maids were all to concentrate to Kuroh, while half of kingdom's soldiers were forming a huge search team to retain back neko-hime.

If Kuroh had had a choice, he would've joined up the search team rather than here.

The maids were totally awful. He and almost all the maids in the palace (except Kukuri) had been enemies since Kuro seemed more competent in home-tasking abilities than them. This time they would've wanted to take revenge on him. Luckily, Kukuri took the assignments herself. By assignments, they meant Kuroh's transformation.

Kuroh was sitting on princess's bed. The make-up was done. Kukuri had given up dying Kuroh's dark hair color because somehow they didn't work. She decided to let the beautiful black haired be, the White prince wouldn't find out anyway since they never seen each other before. Surprisingly Kuroh was just so beautiful with only untying his hair (he didn't realize that) and the rest of make-up was fairly easy done.

The hardest part was to create the inside. Yatogami Kuroh was -_ for Godsake_ - a guy... and Kukuri didn't really know what had possessed the king's mind to make such a stupid mission like this... however she'd only her portion without asking much question.

A princess should've been a beautiful being, graceful, elegant, soft, glowing, polite, and lovely at the same time.

And Yatogami Kuroh was all but those aspects above.

For example when he was to sit, Kuroh would sit with both leg opened... Kukuri almost fainted over the view. She only owned little time to give so many explanations.

"Let's make it simple... you always watching over hime-sama for what... 3 years? I believe you've already memorized her attitude. I know she's an airhead (only Kukuri, the maid who brave enough to make such a comment to her princess) but at least she always acts as princess all the time... Yatogami-kun, can you apply that for tonight's event?"

He was listening to her attentively. His objection was only one, to prevent a war in whatever method necessary. If this was a single way to achieve it, then he would do it with all his heart. "I'll try..." He answered with a shrug. Kukuri caught the slight gesture, he must've been uncomfortable on that dress. "Yukizome-san, where do I put my weapon with... this dress?" He turned, his expression was always a poker face.

Kukuri sighed, "You don't. You are a princess... if the White knew you prepared a weapon as you meet the prince, war will break loose..."

Kuroh forgot that point, he felt guilty for asking such dumb question.

The maid noticed this, she smiled to assure him. "Yatogami-kun... it's alright. You know, you always can be yourself... in some points."

Kuroh returned the friendly favor with brief smile.

* * *

The guard announced their arrival. The White Prince's carriage stopped in front of the gate. He was welcomed and led directly to the ball room. Shiroh had had some imagination about how the black palace was gonna be. In his mind, the black kingdom palace was always an old scary looking castle with the image of thunder striking as the background since the darkness mostly always engulfed the area. He never expected to see such a beautiful palace with warm sensation once he stepped inside. Unaware of him, he was smiling.

"Welcome, Prince Shiroh..." Every guard he'd come across, greeted him with respective tone. Shiroh nodded, throwing his usual friendly smile.

Shiroh saw the Black king walked to him. He was smiling. Shiroh knew that type of smile, it was meant 'business' for people. He would do the same.

"Your highness..." Courtesy as the younger one, Shiroh greeted first while bowing. The old man nodded briefly "Please, we both would be a family. You've grown become a great man... White prince." The king said. Shiroh noticed the honesty in his tone. His expression then softened.

"I knew you can't wait to see my daughter. She would be here in any minute." He continued.

As they talked, the twin door opened. Both White prince and the king turned to the direction.

There, the princess entered the hall, accompanied by some maids and butlers behind.

Then their eyes met. It was only few seconds, but Shiroh found himself drowned by the enchanting night in front of him. Night, because there were no words described a woman in front of him beside it. Shiroh blushed, the color was apparent due to his pale skin color and all white attire.

* * *

Kuroh was looking at the man before him. He was the famous white prince. The moment their eyes met, Kuroh felt his stare was so... drawing. He felt like those eyes were pulling him in, it cost all forces inside him to shift his gaze elsewhere. The second gazes they did, Kuroh assessed the guy.

"Yatogami-kun." Kukuri whispered, he elbowed him to get his attention. "You are looking at him with scary eyes... remember, soft looking soft looking!"

He didn't know until Kukuri reminded him. Kuroh blinked, he was trying so hard as his expression got to seem as friendly as possible.

Then the White Prince smiled. His smiles threw his guard off. They were so innocent and pure. Not mentioning his gentle eyes. "Princess." He called.

Something inside Kuroh jumped a bit. _What's that?_

As the prince got closer, Kuroh noticed their height was about the same though the white haired prince seemed shorter. Shiroh's hand suddenly reached for his. The action made Kuroh went freeze, his body tensed up as Shiroh kissed his hand. "I'm sorry... I should've greeted you faster instead looking at you that long."

Kuroh's look now bewildered didn't have a clue about what to do next, Kukuri was smirking. Finally, she busted a new expression from poker face Kuroh!

Tonight would be a very long night in Black Kingdom for the bodyguard, although it would always be in this kingdom.

* * *

_Now now, I will write from Kuroh's perspective but sometimes will shift to Shiroh. As in Shiroh's eyes, he looks Kuroh as a 'she' until he finds out the truth._

_I'm sorry, I write this in 23.30 p.m. All mistakes are mine. You know what? __**Review, so I will know what you think of this story**__. I appreciate all._


	3. Royal 3

**I don't own K project. ('_') look at the new cover story :D **

* * *

"Your body is so tense..." Shiroh's hand which rested on Kuroh's waist shifted a bit. The action made Kuroh straightened up his posture at once, his hand didn't relaxing at all. Shiroh cold feel his partner was flinching upon his touch. "Are you okay? We can stop if you want..." The white haired prince offered rather reluctantly because deep down he wanted to have this kind of interaction longer.

"No, I - I can take it." Kuroh's stuttered. If he had capability to take down an army, this kind of thing would be nothing.

_-or not._

Shiroh chuckled, he was amused by Kuroh's various blushes. "Relax, it's just a dance. You just need to sway your body, follow the rhythm..." Shiroh's other hand held his hand as the prince led the dance flawlessly. "Yes, like that." Shiroh praised Kuroh's attempt to dance with him. It was rare for a royalty couldn't do a dance, but Shiroh thought there always be first time for everything. Plus, the white prince found how cute the black princess was when she was struggling.

"What?" Kuroh mumbled, Shiroh turned his attention back, "what's what?"

Kuroh sighed quietly, he felt ridiculous. He was dancing in a woman's dress, not to mention this guy's unbeliavable gaze on him. "You are having fun, aren't you?" Kuroh asked with accusing tone. The question earned mischievous smile from the prince. "Yes..."

"Stop will you? Looking at me like that..." Kuroh said weakly while avoiding Shiroh's eyes.

"Why? Do you want me to stop?" Shiro teased, he closed the distance between them. His face and Kuroh's were only few inches apart.

"That - that... Your face is too close, idiot!" Kuroh shoved back the prince as he took a few steps back.

Shiroh didn't expect a little shove could make him lost his balance, just when the gravity did its work, pulling him to the ground, a strong grip caught his wrist. The force now did backward as he was pulled up and landed in somebody's arms.

"Sorry," A voice murmured. Shiroh looked up, only to meet the night princess he had been adored. The night sure had an admirable strength.

"Thank you, wow, is that apologize for pushing me down or calling me an idiot?" Shiroh replied, actually he wanted the arms to never left him for the rest of the night. "Say, princess..." Shiroh who had gained his balance back now looked straight to the dark haired princess. "Do you want to go somewhere else?"

Kuroh didn't have a chance to answer, Shiroh had already taken his arm and escorted him out of the ball room.

Meanwhile, a certain maid was giggling and enjoying the entertainment of both guys. "Oh my God, they are just too cute, ignorant, and clueless." Kukuri did a little jig on the corner.

* * *

Kuroh never had any clue how the white prince had taken him and led the way while this place was Black Kingdom, an area where the prince had no knowledge even a bit. However, the dark haired bodyguard didn't complain. Kuroh himself was surprised about how he had not refused every action the white prince did to him, usually he hates having physical contact with others, but in one night someone had casually touched him, grabbed him, gripped him, dragged him and teased him endlessly. The main problem was Kuroh did not feel uncomfortable for any of that.

"Where are we?" Shiroh asked when they reached outside. There was a big fountain in the middle of black rose's garden.

Kuroh smiled, this place was his favorite place whenever he needed time alone. "It's minor backyard in left wing of palace."

Shiroh stunned, not because of the beautiful view but due to certain dark haired princess's smile, "You must be like this place very much."

Felt caught, Kuroh turned his face sideways, "- Not really."

"You have beautiful smile, you should do it more often." Hopelessly, Kuroh tried to think another feedback but failed miserably. "Let me go." He said half whimpering.

Shiroh stared at his own hand which still holding the princess wrist. "I apologize for dragging you off like that."

He sat on the edge of the pool and observed the night sky. "Wow, how many times I look at it, it always so beautiful." Shiroh referred to the moon.

"and how many times you've looked at it before?"

"Twice." Shiroh smiled innocently.

Kuroh who preferred standing as he usually did, followed the prince's action. As for him, the full moon had been every day's scenery he did not find any extra ordinary thing came from it. "I don't think so. It's plain, round, shining, and dark..."

The white prince huffed between his smiles, "You are no romantic."

"Is that a compliment? Because you have tendencies to compliment people a lot." Kuroh retorted. His gaze was still on the moon, the dark haired bodyguard wasn't aware that Shiroh had been watching him.

"Not people, just you." He corrected. The respond made Kuroh speechless. Note, the white prince was a real charmer.

"And I see you have relaxed a little." Shiroh continued.

Kuroh turned to his prince, his mouth opened as he wanted to reply back but decided not to. They both each seemed enjoying a comfortable silence between them as the moon partly covered by a bunch of cloud.

"Why do you accept this engagement?" Shiroh suddenly asked. Kuroh understood this type of question, since he didn't know what the real intention why neko-hime had accepted it, he didn't know how to answer.

Kuroh chose a silence.

Shiro smiled like he always did every time but, helped by just a bit of light from the moon rays, Kuroh could decipher it was not a happy smile. "I think we both trapped in something inevitable... You and I do not want a war will happen, because people will suffer in consequences."

Kuroh vaguely nodded, the prince continued, "Or at first that was what I _thought_... now, it _is_ a bit… _different_." Shiroh looked back at Kuroh with enigmatic smile on his face.

The bodyguard tilted his head to the side, again, the prince was captivated by the adorable movement.

"You are _different_, do you know that?" Finally Shiroh burst out a laugh, he couldn't hold them any longer.

"Are you mocking me?" Kuroh didn't know why the weird prince suddenly laughed on him.

"No," He briefly answered with wide grin.

Kuroh's expression softened, "Let's get back inside." It wasn't because he disliked the white prince's company, but somehow he felt they were too exposed. Kuroh had learnt that there were some parties who refusing the unity of both kingdom, and they would do whatever necessary to prevent the arranged marriage occurred.

Yes, he felt danger.

"Why? Let's enjoy this pretty night together." White prince let out his fake disappointment puppy face.

"There's no pretty about the night, pr-prince." Kuroh replied, the truth was he had had too much with the dark of the night.

"I must disagree with that." Shiroh's eyes fixed on Kuroh as the white prince thought the person before him as an enchanting night.

Kuroh blushed, he understood the last words. _This guy would be the death of me_. Kuroh cursed inside.

The white prince slowly approached where Kuroh was standing. He purposefully maintained the distance as he didn't want to nervous the princess – or himself.

"Do you want to continue the dance?" Shiroh offered.

Kuroh rolled his eyes, this was too much for him to handle. He would happily fight off the entire army or a platoon than confronting this irresistible white prince.

The atmosphere was so awkward.

Kuroh sighed. _Then let's be awkward together_. He thought.

Kuroh extended his hand while Shiroh took it gratefully.

* * *

**Yea overload fluff and sweetness, but I only spoil you just in this chapter because next it'll turn to action and more serious plot. See you in royal marriage chapter 4. You know the rule, reviews for faster update.**

**-peaprince**.


	4. Royal 4

"Get rid this off me." The black princess took off his frilly annoying dress once he arrived the princess chamber. Kukuri had been waiting him with the rest of the maids. Kuroh found out Kukuri had this huge smile plastered on her face. Today could not be worse than this.

"Welcome back, princess... I guess dancing under the moonlight was soooo fun?" She teased. Oh yes, she had been watching those two interaction like the king had ordered her. She held down more giggles because Kuroh's face was turning red from anger and embarrassment. "Shut up, I don't want to hear it from you." Kuroh replied coldly. He managed getting off the dress alone.

"The white prince is sure quite charming, isn't he? I wonder if Neko ojou-sama was here she would like this prince." Kukuri smiled slightly. It had been almost 2 days and there had not been any news yet.

Kuroh wanted to search for his princess too, if only he hadn't got his hands full with this marriage games, he would've gone to find her. Kuroh clenched his fist, for the current situation was not good for all of them.

"I will go to the training ground for fresh air." The knight had replaced his attire with his usual black palace guard uniform. He was about to walk away when Kukuri calling him. "Yatogami-kun, I'm sure you'll need this."

It was a scarf, a black scarf.

"Put this to cover your face. You don't know if you will cross path with him." Kukuri said calmly.

_Wait… him?_ "Hadn't the prince returned back to his home already?"

Kukuri shook her head, she knew it would be interesting to see Kuroh's reaction upon the news she would be delivered to him.

"He stays for a couple days. Again, you both dancing under the moonlight seems has changed his opinion greatly about the black princess. Scratch that, he is all over _you_…"

Kuroh gaped, he was speechless. "No… you're kidding."

"Cover your face, I mean it." With that, Kukuri closed the door right on his face.

* * *

He headed toward the training ground slowly. His mind was wandering to his conversation with Kukuri earlier. He couldn't believe the white prince would've stayed. It was very difficult to be a princess for one night, now he obliged to endure it for couple more days?

"Princess… you should come back soon… I don't know what I'm going to do if you don't." Kuroh prayed quietly.

Once he arrived at the training ground, he picked a bamboo sword. Practice always made him calm. He only needed to get his focus back toward the important matter. Yes, because since the last dance, his mind had been a mess by that guy's smile.

Kuroh swung to the front, the sword seemed it was splitting the air into two.

_He has the tendencies to compliment people a lot._ Kuroh sighed and then blushed in the next second.

_-__"__Not people, just you…__"_

_Oh yeah, he is the real charmer. I can't approve that kind of snake with princess…_

He swung again, harder and faster. This time, the dusts around him were blown off by the force.

"Wow… that's awesome. I think the knights from black kingdom are really strong…." Claps behind him made Kuroh almost dropped his bamboo sword. He didn't surprise at all, he was only taken off guard because he knew the voice owner.

The white prince.

Kuroh immediately straightened up his posture and bowed a little to greet the white haired guy. It was a good thing he had put on the black scarf to cover his face.

"Your highness…" Kuroh bowed his head with two purposes. Hiding his face and avoiding those irresistible eyes.

"There… there Mr. Knight, no need to be so formal. It's just the two of us here." Shiroh answered with friendly tone. Kuroh glanced up, it was true, there were no other people in time like this.

"Say Mr. Knight… will you doing spare with me to kill time? I saw you and I want to swing this thing like you." Shiroh then chose a random bamboo sword like Kuroh had in his hand.

He lowered his tone, the white prince still wouldn't find out if he had used his usual voice though, "Your highness, I can't. You can be hurt." The black knight wished the white prince had not done anything that make situation more complicated.

Shiroh threw his usual bright smile, he swung his sword and pointing it on Kuroh's face. "Now Mr. Knight, I am insulted… that's the same as you say you can easily hit me, don't you?"

Kuroh hated this. He hated this kind of aristocrats. They always turned the situation and put the blame on their subordinate. The game of words. That was why he liked his princess because she only said the truth and can be read like an open book. This person in front of him right now was a different case. He couldn't help but to tag along with him.

"Alright then, I guess you want me to not to hold back?" Kuroh formed a stance. Shiroh still with his unwavering smile followed the movement.

"No, don't hold back."

The knight found this interesting. A moment ago, he and this person both had been dancing and all, but now he was standing there as completely different person and was about to fight with this prince.

_Show me something other than that stupid smile…_

The fight which they called sparing went more intense for each swings. The knight still couldn't land a hit on the prince. The guy was really smart in dodging because the prince almost did not do any offense to attack at all. It was like the knight was being played.

"Mr. Knight, I said no holding back…" Shiroh said, his tone taunted the irritated black night. Kuroh decided this would be end soon.

Kuroh was observing the white prince's every movement. He always stepped to the side or dodged to the back. So, Kuroh would aim for his feet.

The black knight tipped the prince's foot a little which then after that, the white prince lost the focus and balance. Quickly, Kuroh disabled the sword from him. Shiroh's wooden sword flew away and landed on the ground several feets from the two were standing.

The black knight caught the prince's body before he fell completely. He broke the prince's landing for second time. Kuroh amused with turn of event, the similar situation had happened on the last dance. It seemed the prince had hobbies to fall easily.

"… You won, I guess." Shiroh put on back his smile.

"As expected, you are strong, sir knight." Shiroh went back standing on his feet. For a second, he smelled something from the knight. It was the similar scent like black princess had on her.

Kuroh noticed that the prince now calling him with Sir, not anymore.

"It was sign of respect. I expect no less from the princess personal bodyguard." Shiroh winked.

_He knew…_

"I aware your uniform is different than usual guards around here. Then I remember, his majesty also had a guard with the same uniform you are wearing and he is the king's personal bodyguard. So…" Shiroh concluded everything since the man in front of him smelled the same like the princess.

"I guess the princess is safe since a strong guy like you staying by her side."

Kuroh caught the sentence. The smile on white prince was cracked a little. _Finally he shows me something aside that bright shining smile…_

Yatogami Kuroh, the princess personal knight was a type of a man who rarely smiles. But when he does, someone will never forget the scenery. Right now, beneath his mask, Kuroh was quietly smiling as he was watching the white prince.

"You are a good guy, your highness." The knight said. After that, Kuroh excused himself from the training ground. It was his turn to do a patrol duty.

Isana Yashiro, the white prince and the heir of throne of the white kingdom was a type of man who hard to be read. Everything he was thinking he had kept bottling inside him. He always smiled so others wouldn't notice his true character. However, today his habit didn't apply at all. The princess without even a sweat had made him to come out of his shell a little. Then this mysterious black mask knight…

A simple sentence of praise from the knight, really… _how does it make my heart beat weirdly?_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I hope you won't wait for a whole month for the next chapter (_ _).**


	5. Royal 5

.

Kuroh stomped all the way toward the princess chamber. This morning, Kukuri had left him a message regarding emergency situation about the white prince. He didn't even like a bit about idea anything related with the strange looking white guy. Especially, if it had a toruble as an adverb in front of it.

Kuroh took a deep breath, he always needed to do it everytime he had to deal with Kukuri.

"There you are," a familiar woman voice greeted him from inside the chamber. As sson as he opened the door, Kuroh's attention was pulled into various garments on the bed. Kukuri slided across the room and hooked her arm casually with Kuroh's. The black haired guard would never used to with the sudden human contact. He pulled away immediately.

"What is it?" Asked him colder than usual.

"You haven't heard?" Kukuri was asking back. She frowned as if Kuroh had just asking something bizarre. "The White prince wants to ask you out today. He personally gave an invitation letter - more like a love letter yesterday..."

Kuroh didn't know about that.

Kukuri smirked, "Is that your best shock expression?"

An understanding overwhelmed the princess bodyguard. "You do this in purpose." Kuroh remain calmed although inside, he really wanted to strangle the maid who has a big victory smile plastered all over her face.

"Back to our topic then... what do you like? This orange dress is cute, but I don't think it fits your character well. Let's look for something that match with your fierce eyes." Kukuri went to a huge wardrobe to do dress hunting.

"Can't the princess reject the invitation?" Kuroh asked, he observed the chamber which now was a mess because piles of dresses everywhere.

"I don't know, why don't you say to him yourself?" Her chuckles were so obvious.

"I have a feeling that you girls are really enjoying this stuff."

"What stuff?"

"I- I don't know. Forget it."

After that, while Kukuri was busy fitting a dress for the 'princess', Kuroh's mind wandered to the event in previous night. It wasn't that bad did a spare with the famous white prince. He would like another round next time perhaps... after things back to normal and...

_I don't think things will be back to normal. Even after we find the princess, my head surely will be put on stake._

"Done."

Kuroh snapped from his daydream. He looked at his own reflection on the mirror. A beautiful woman with long black hair was wearing a dark blue dress with white lily ornaments decorating parts around the waist down.

"We don't need anything fancy since you both need to blend in with common people outside the palace."

Kuroh smiled slightly. Even though she was annoying at most times, Kukuri could be his only ally in this palace.

"Thank - " His mouth was silenced with Kukuri's hand.

"Say it later after all of this sorted out, beautiful... I - I can only do this part for Neko-sama... so..." She let out a sad smile.

"So - you have fun with the white prince, will ya!" Kukuri smacked Kuroh a little too hard on the back.

* * *

The white prince stood by the palace front gate. Today, he had a date plan for good 2 hours before the sunset. In this kingdom, it was rare to see the sun shining brightly like today. Shiroh couldn't complain though, considering his own country suffered even worse than here.

_A date._

The word itself sounded foreign for him. He never had any appropriate experience to ask a girl for a date, in this case, the black kingdom princess. So, he had decided to send her a letter since asking the princess directly was entirely too frightening idea.

Shiroh sighed. He tapped his feet waiting in anxiety. The feeling was also his really new experience. He had never felt nervous in waiting something or someone. Today, he already sweat all over just thinking whether the princess accepted her invitation or not.

"I wish I had someone to talk to..." Shiroh muttered by himself. In this kingdom he was completely alone. He had only come with several guards and maids. If only he had one ally in this kind of place and more importantly, someone to talk to...

The image of the princess bodyguard appeared in his mind.

_What?_

Shiroh shook his head. That guy looked very mysterious but Shiroh didn't feel uncomfortable upon his presence either. He could've been a lovely person to spend the time with.

Shiroh chuckled, he should've corrected the word lovely for that kind of guy.

_I wish I will see him again soon._

"Why are you laughing?"

Shiroh head shot up. He knew the voice. The moment he laid his eyes on the owner of the voice, Shiroh made a big smile he ever had.

"Princess." Shiroh uttered the only word he could. His happiness was too overwhelming his ability to think another word.

"Prince." The black princess replied with usual cold attitude.

"... Ah, forgive me. I was laughing because I recalled something rather amusing." Shiroh said.

The black princess tilted head to the side. This movement was one of the reason why Shiroh had gone head over feet for her. It was cute and innocent.

"One of your bodyguard, I believe. He and I did a spare last night. He is one of a kind who leaves impression. In a good way." The white prince continued.

The princess looked slightly surprised for a second but she got her usual composure and made no comment about Shiroh's explanation. This got Shiroh's attention a little bit. He concluded that the princess didn't want to talk about the topic right now.

"Well, we aren't here to back talking about someone." Shiroh flashed cheerful smile. This one was genuine and made the princess blushed a little. "Shall we?" The white prince offered his arm.

Shiroh counted 10 seconds. It required 10 seconds for the princess to extend her arm on his hand. In first 4 seconds, the princess looked a bit surprised and 3 seconds after she had a look of understanding and the rest of it, Shiroh was certain that the princess was confused whether to accept his hand or not.

Shiroh felt amused. He was absolutely sure he would never get bored together with the black princess.

"I never date before." The black princess suddenly said when they stepped out from the front gate.

"Pardon?"

"I said... I never date before. I have a feeling you should know about this first." She hesitantly said.

Shiroh didn't know how to react with the information. He stunned and then noticed that it was the first time the princess made some kind of confession to him. This woman seriously was a puzzle. A puzzle he would gladly to figure out.

"Well, that makes two of us."

* * *

**A/N**: I am terribly busy. It is horrible and I do not enjoy my schedule at all. I want to write new chapter but suddenly my laptop went down and I had to buy a new one. Things have been awful and I want to spend my time to write today. Hopefully things will look up to me by writing this.


	6. Royal 6: a Thief, a Prince, and a Knight

.

There were no guards following them. The white prince had managed to convince the head guard about giving private time for their first date. As for Kuroh, this was very troublesome.

"Are you worried?" The prince asked. He gave out a single sunflower for Kuroh. The bodyguard flinched. He knew that a sunflower cost a fortune in their kingdom. There wasn't sufficient ray of sun for its kind to grow on their land. It was rare and beautiful.

The white prince seemed troubled when Kuroh didn't accept his gift. "You don't like it? I'll grab the other one that maybe you'd like..."

"No!" Kuroh said immediately. His hand clung on the white prince's sleeve. For several seconds, they shared an awkward moment. Kuroh spotted a red from the prince's face. "It's okay. I'll have this..." He grabbed the flower very quickly from the prince's hand who was stunned.

"You are really interesting, my princess..." Tha sounded as a compliment.

"I am not and we better move on..." The bodyguard turned and walked to the opposite direction. He was irritated with the prince's habit to blurt out whatever inside his mind, not minding the other person's feeling about his comment on top of that.

The white prince followed his suit. "You walk really fast." He commented cheerfully.

"I have long legs." Kuroh reasoned more to himself. In fact, he couldn't hold it to stare those eyes any longer. However, the white prince had succeeded to catch up with his fast paces.

"May I hold your hand?"

Again, he asked something like that with the tone that made the black kingdom bodyguard wouldn't have a heart to refuse.

"Do whatever you like." He growled. Princes are infuriating, moreover if they were the type who fell in love...

Kuroh could feel the prince's cold hand against his. He never expected otherwise since the white kingdom was the coldest land out of the four kingdoms.

"I apologize if my hand is cold..." He smiled, weirdly his smile was the warmest Kuroh ever seen. This prince was full of contraries but he was a really nice person.

The bodyguard was trying to focus on anything else but to that cold hand he was holding.

"Why...?"

"Eh?"

Kuroh realized he just voiced out his big question to the prince. Now he had no choice but to finish that sentence.

"Why you asked me to do this dating things..."

"Really, princess... can't it be more obvious why I'm asking you out today?" He grinned and then chuckled. After a moment, the realization had sunk to him that the princess really had no idea about the date or his intention.

"Princess, you know that I lov - "

Kuroh couldn't hear the rest of his answer when someone on the street suddenly shouted, "THIEF... MY MONEY! CATCH HIM!" It was an old woman's voice. She fell on the ground together with her groceries bag. Her bag's contains were scattered all over the street.

Kuroh then saw a blurred shadow disappeared on the alley near they were standing. It seemed he wasn't the only one who had seen the culprit escaping toward that direction.

The white prince rushed for the old woman's aid. He helped her with the groceries and asking if she were okay.

"Maam, I will help you get your purse back." He said with really calm tone.

Kuroh frowned.

"Princess, wait here... I will be back before you know it."

Then he was gone like the wind. Kuroh couldn't believe it.

A prince of neighboring country was chasing a thief in here.

If something happened, surely something would happen, there would be a war broke out and Kuroh's head would take responsibility for it.

"DAMN..." The bodyguard cursed with sudden turn of situation. He had to do something to prevent the worst scenario.

Kuroh then ran inside to a vacant building down the road. He didn't have much time since the thief and the prince had taken off before him.

Kuroh slipped out from his dress where he always doubled it with his tunic and pants. The bodyguard regretted it that he didn't bring his sword with him. Kukuri said he was prohibited to bring sharp weapon for a first date and Kuroh had wondered why.

He had snatched a short dagger while the maid didn't notice and hid it in the area around his fake boobs. Finally he figured out the purpose of fake boobs, they were functioning to hid weapons.

He ripped the sleeve garment of his dress to cover up his face.

Then Yatogami Kuroh, the black kingdom princess personal bodyguard set out for the prince.

A thief, a prince, and princess/bodyguard. There must be a joke about that topic somewhere.

Kuroh had to jumping the roofs because that was the fastest route without crowds.

* * *

"STOP THERE YOU... ASSHOLEEEEEEEEE!" Shiro shouted his lung out to the thief. He would've let him go unscathed if only that thief hadn't interrupted his almost confession to the princess. He wasn't sure if he abled to make second chance or create the moment like that again. Looking at the princess personality, her heart would be difficult to tame with usual romantic dinner like other women.

This thief had ruined it all.

Shiro was confidence with his speed, actually it was his only strength in combat. He would be fast to dodge or made an attack. This time, he was gonna make sure that the thief would pay for ruining his only chance with the princess. He borrowed a white umbrella from the nearest stall vendor seconds ago. It was the only thing he'd come across as a weapon.

They arrived on a dead end, Shiro got him cornered. He threw a victory smile, "If you give me back the old lady's money, I will consider to not hitting you too hard."

The thief seemed panic since he had no way to run, "Either way you still hit me right?"

Shiro sighed, this would be a long day.

"AH!" The thief made a shocked expression while pointing at Shiro's behind. Shiro automatically turned his back around to see what had made the thief so surprised.

Finding nothing, Shiro realized that it was just a trap to distract him.

When Shiro turned around again, he saw the thief had made his way to push him back.

However, the thief was thrown back with an invisible force. Shiro guessed, the thief's foot tripped over something.

"White prince." A deep husky familiar voice called him. Shiro looked up to the roof while the black figure descended smoothly with only one jump.

Shiro knew him as the princess bodyguard, the guy he had had a spare with last night.

The bodyguard then grabbed the thief and tied him up real good so he couldn't run anywhere.

"Sir knight." Shiro greeted back to the mysterious masked bodyguard.

"My princess told me to find you... she's worried you are going off alone." The bodyguard replied with uninterest tone. He kicked the thief out to the street where there are royal guards doing patrol.

"Is she alright? I have to go back to her fast." Shiro was ready to run back to his princess when the masked guy blocking his way.

"You don't need to worry. There are guards fetching the princess back to the palace. My task is making sure you are okay."

Shiro only capable to see the other man's pair of eyes but he felt something really familiar he couldn't understand. "Okay, I guess this date is a bad idea after all..." Shiro sighed, feeling defeated.

The bodyguard seemed troubled. The white prince suddenly feeling down and he didn't know what to do.

"Ah-uh..." The black kingdom royal bodyguard stuttered for the first time in his life.

"Yes, sir knight?"

"The princess said thank you – for the flower... and for today... she said she had fun today although it was cut short..." Shiro saw the bodyguard turned his face and avoided his eyes while talking.

Shiro didn't care. The princess was happy and that was all the only matter for him. Although it was really a shame his confession mission plan was failed...

"Well, sir knight... give her back my apology for today... no, I think I will say it myself in person to her."

"Prince, we should hurry back to the palace. It will be darker soon..."

Shiro frowned... his title being called by this person really sounded wrong.

"Call me by name then. My name is Isana Yashiro..." Shiro offered his hand.

For a moment, Shiro felt his hand was being ignored. He felt the same feeling when the princess had taken too long to accept his extended hand. The same feeling.

"Yatogami Kuroh. Call me that."

Shiro felt happy to figure out his knight's name. It was like getting a special treatment from someone that cold. Wait... his knight... _no, he is the princess knight_.

However this time, Shiro's hand was ignored completely.

"Kuroh-kun, thank you for your help today." Shiro said it with his usual smile.

From a far, a white cat was witnessing their interaction.

* * *

**A/N**: Put on _**REVIEWS**_ guys so I'll know you love me back :D Anyway, I've put on **my email** in my profile. If you have something like questions or anything and unable to do it through PM's, feel free to email me whenever wherever... I'll get back to you as soon as I can.


	7. Chapter 7

**None characters are mine**

.

The black haired bodyguard was doing his patrol duty like usual. Since the princess's disappearance, he couldn't get out without the mask covering his face. When he was walking off his second round, he noticed that several guards and maids had been smirking and laughing at him.

Kuroh was sure he didn't have anything on his face, especially no one was able to see his face with a mask on. His suspicion was confirmed when he bumped into Kukuri on the hallway. The maid's expression was definitely unpleasant. She seemed to holding back a laughing fit which was failed. Her body shook while her hand was clutching on her stomach. A loud giggle erupted when she saw Kuroh.

"What is it?" Kuroh asked with annoyed tone.

"Really? You don't know? I thought you have been patrolling during the whole time?" Kukuri snorted.

Kuroh crossed his arms, waiting for an explanation.

"Okay," Kukuri gave up. The man before her was really clueless sometime. The maid reached something from her apron's pocket. A piece of paper.

"There are plenty more of this on the wall from the main hall until servant's quarter. You are quite famous."

Kuroh grabbed the paper, unfolded it. He saw a doodle of a man wearing a mask. Below the picture, there was a name written, his name. Yatogami Kuroh. WANTED.

The kanji character was wrong and the picture was beyond toddler's ability to draw.

"Who drew this stupid thing?" Kuroh folded it back again. Although he had had a guess on the culprit.

"Who else? It was the white prince of course. He has been looking for you in past few days. I guess he is too desperate until he made these posters to gain your attention." Kukuri replied. She exploded in laughing fit again.

"Wait... you said that there are more posters like this?"

"Yeah, hundreds of them."

"Damn it."

With that, Kuroh flew to catch the culprit who had messed up his character's name.

* * *

"Done." The prince said to himself. He was proud to be able to finish the posters. Now, the bodyguard would never avoid him again.

"It's so difficult to meet you," Shiro pinned Kuroh's picture on the face part while whistling some random songs.

At that moment, Shiro was suddenly dragged away by a strong force. He glanced and met with the black haired bodyguard he was searching for. Shiro kept quiet along the way as he was too preoccupied with the strong hand that circling his arm.

"Hello, Kuroh-san." He greeted cheerfully. Too cheerful for the other guy's liking.

"What are you thinking?!" Kuroh threw the paper on the prince's face. He didn't care if his action was rude, he couldn't hold it anymore.

"Are you mad?" Shiro asked with puppy dog eyes.

Immediately, Kuroh felt like he was the bad guy. He sighed, exhausted, and pissed off. Mad was understatement. He pinched the bridge between his eyes. People said he had high tolerance and endurance now the bodyguard was thinking that they were wrong.

"I apologize, my prince. It's just... no one has done something like this before."

"You mean, no one has done this brilliant thing before?"

_No one has doodled me before. __It was stupid, crazy, and silly_. However, Kuroh never spoke out his opinion.

The prince dusted off his wrinkled suit and offered his hand to the bodyguard. The white prince determined that his hand wouldn't be rejected again. Not this time.

Kuroh only looked at it, puzzled.

"If you want to be forgiven, we should shake hands. That's what friends do."

To put it that way, Kuroh had no choice but to reach out the prince's hand. The prince pulled Kuroh's hand and grabbed it tightly.

"Now, we would do appropriate introduction. You should call me Shiro."

Kuroh was taken aback. It was a trap. The prince's attitude was unbelievable. When he was with the princess, he always acted like a total gentleman, but here, with the real him, the prince acted very differently.

"I'm sorry, I can't." Kuroh tried to retreat his hand from the prince's.

"I will release you when you call my name." Shiro smiled, his usual smile, but for Kuroh, it seemed creepier than usual.

"Practice with me, Shi. Ro... Shi. Ro. Isn't that easy?"

Knowing he was in a losing battle, Kuroh complied. "Fine,"

"Shi-Shiro..." Kuroh said it, blushing because of the prince's intense stare on him. On the other hand, the white prince looked very excited.

"Great, then I'll call you Kuroppi."

"What?!"

"Then, Kuro-chi?"

"NO! Don't push it!" Kuroh jabbed his finger on the prince's chest, reprimanded him. He had had enough already.

"Geez... you are so picky, Kuro then,"

Kuroh went quiet after that. The bodyguard presumed that the prince had planned this from the start in order to get to call his first name.

"Kuro, do you want to spare with me?"

That wasn't an offer, Kuroh was sure. Beneath that smile and sweet tone, Kuroh suspected that the prince was holding a threat on him. He should answer yes. The bodyguard had no idea what would've happened on him if he refused. Those typical smiles made him shudder.

"Yes, my prince." This respond earned a glare from the prince. Kuroh immediately realized his mistake.

"Yes, Shi-Shiro," Kuroh corrected.

Satisfied, the white prince still had his grasp on Kuroh's sweating hand. "Let's go to training ground together then, Kuro."

* * *

Although the prince had ordered him to not holding back, Kuroh was totally doing the opposite. He wanted to save up his energy for other activities. The prince seemed had noticed his action, he too was sparing less serious than in their previous spare.

"This is fun, sparing with you. Let's do one more round." The prince did a spin with his wooden sword, he was so excited even though they had been sparing for whole hour without a break.

"You said that before." Kuroh spotted exhaustion through the prince's eyes. "We done, I need to go back patrolling."

"Really? Then, let's do this differently. How about we stake a bet here."

Kuroh sighed, the habit of royalty was they never listened, "A bet?"

"If I win... put that mask off and show your real face to me."

"I-I shall refuse the bet." Kuroh didn't like the preposition at all. It was impossible to reveal his face to the prince. The white prince would immediately know that he was disguising as princess all along. And the war would break out, not to mention he would lose his head too.

"Kuro, come on... what will happen?"

_Chaos._

"Forgive me, your highness, I can't. I have to go back to do my job." Kuroh put away his wooden sword. He had been playing enough, this silly activities should stop.

"Kuro!" The prince ran to catch up with him.

Once again, the white prince had managed to grasp his hand, "I'm sorry, I'll never ask you to show your face to me... Just... just stay a little longer, will you?"

Kuroh avoided looking into those puppy eyes, "What do you want from me, actually?"

"I... I don't know. I think that, even though you are cold to me, I feel like you are a very kind person deep inside. I- I want to know you more... please?"

Kuroh was caught off guard with the prince's honest statement. Under his veil, he blushed heavily.

"I am anything but kind... leave me alone." He slapped Shiro's hand and slipped away from him, unaware that he had left the prince who was standing, looking hurt.

* * *

_In another faraway kingdom_

"I don't understand..."

"Do you think that's a good excuse?"

"NO! I mean my plan was perfect!"

"Damn it! I shouldn't have trusted you! We have had our hands full enough due to endless war, now this shitty plan of yours only make it worse."

"We should've killed the princess back then,"

"Yeah, but now we don't know where the woman is! I swear that woman is like a cat! She is sneaky! I've gathered some people to search but we need to stop and concentrate to our war."

"Do you think she come back home?"

He huffed, "What do you think our kingdom is, you idiot? Either she was killed by our guards or she has been dead out there. No little girl can stand outside in this ruthless nature of this kingdom alone, you know. Moreover that spoiled princess!"

"... you have a point,"

"In the mean time we need to figure out what is actually going on in white and black kingdom. The engagement supposed to be off due the disappearance of the princess and they should be in war right now."

"Yes... that's my initial plan."

"Otherwise, send people to investigate quietly! I don't want any ruckus or we'll only add enemies into our hands."

"Yes my lord."

"Divide and conquer... I, the red king shall conquer both white and black kingdom!" The evil laugh followed.

* * *

**AN:**_ You don't think I abandon this story do you? No, I won't forget this story either neko-chan :3 More revelation in upcoming chapter. I promise next would be longer chapter :)  
_


End file.
